Test
Guild List Here you can find a complete listing of all guilds which have submitted information. Guilds without either a website or a recruitment thread on the TERA Online Official Forums will not be listed North America Guild Name: [[Benny Lava|''Benny Lava]] '''Contacts:' BrightRO Focus: PvP/PvE Raids Size: Medium/Large Region: NA Timezone: -8 GMT West NA Language: English Recruitment Thread: http://www.tera-online.com/forums/sh...ad.php?t=10823 Guild Name: [[Blackwolf Syndicate|''Blackwolf Syndicate]] '''Contacts:' Zeila, Zabba Focus: PvE/PvP/PK/Endgame Size: Small Region: NA Timezone: -6 GMT Language: English, Ebonics Website: http://www.blackwolf.biz Guild Name: [[The Brotherhood "Brothers of Arborea"|''The Brotherhood "Brothers of Arborea"]] '''Contacts:' Boomslang, pwnflakes Focus: PvP/PK/Raids Size: Small-Medium Region: NA/Europe Timezone: -8 GMT Language: English Website: http://thebrotherhood.mmoguildsites.com/ Guild Name: [[Corruption|''Corruption]] '''Contacts:' Presto Focus: PvP/PvE/PK Size: Medium - Core of at least 20-30 regular members Region: NA Timezone: All of NA Language: English Website: http://www.itscalledpvp.com Recruitment Thread: http://www.tera-online.com/forums/showthread.php?t=3544 Guild Name: [[Cybernetic Punks|''Cybernetic Punks]] '''Contacts:' PimpToxie, EvilYoshimitsu, Kreeper Focus: PvP/PvE Size: 30+ TERA | 80+ Global Cybernetic Punk Members. Region: North America Timezone: EST-PST Language: English Website: http://cyberneticpunks.com Recruitment Thread: http://tera-online.com/forums/showthread.php?t=8261 Guild Name: [[DieForHonor|''DieForHonor]] '''Contacts:' DevTheHero/CokeClassic Focus: PvE ---> PVP. Size: Small (TERA: 7+; Total 90+) Region: NA Timezone: CST/EST Language: English Website: http://www.dieforhonor.com Recruitment Thread: http://www.tera-online.com/forums/sh...d.php?p=150055 Guild Name: [[Divine Gaming|''Divine-Gaming]] '''Contacts:' Emposter, Eruadan Focus: PvP/PvE Size: Currently 20 core members looking to expand Region: We accept all regions Timezone: Mainly GMT -5 to GMT -8 Language: English Website: http://www.divine-gaming.com/ Recruitment Thread: http://www.tera-online.com/forums/showthread.php?t=4230 Guild Name: [[eXotic Occult|''eXotic Occult]] '''Contacts:' Coma Focus: PvP/PvE/PK Size: Small, will max at 50 individuals. Currently 15+ (This all depends on the needs of competitive gameplay) Region: NA/EU/Oceanic/Aus Timezone: -6 CST (We play at crazy hours though) Language: English/Spanish/French/Russian Website: http://exoticoccult.com Recruitment Thread: http://tera-online.com/forums/showthread.php?t=3984 Guild Name: [[Innuendo|''Innuendo]] '''Contacts:' Lawlyss, Xerious3d Focus: PvP Size: Small Region: North America Timezone: Central/Eastern time Language: English Recruitment Thread: http://www.tera-online.com/forums/showthread.php?t=4330 Guild Name: [[LunarSky|''LunarSky]] '''Contacts:' Sliph, LalaRu Focus: PvE Content/Raiding Size: Medium Region: NA East Coast Timezone: Central/Eastern time Language: English Website: http://lunarsky.guildomatic.com/ Recruitment Thread: http://www.tera-online.com/forums/showthread.php?t=3523 Guild Name: Manhanntan Project Contacts: Arvalo, Tknoviking Focus: PvP, slight PvE Size: Small Region: NA Timezone: EST Language: English Website: http://mplegion.guildlaunch.com/inde...1975&t=4613342 Guild Name: Nexus Contacts: Tripp, Oren, Freebird Focus: PvP/PvE/PK etc. Size: 50+ Region: NA (not only limited only limited to) Timezone: All Language: English Website: www.nexuslegion.com Recruitment Thread: http://www.tera-online.com/forums/showthread.php?t=7486 Guild Name: PirateLords Contacts: Piratess, No0dles Focus: PvP/PvE/PK Size: Medium Region: NA Timezone: CST Language: English Website: http://www.piratelords.com/ Recruitment Thread: http://tera-online.com/forums/showthread.php?t=3533 Guild Name: SNSD Contacts: Taeyeon Focus: PvP/PK Size: Small Region: NA Timezone: CST Language: English Recruitment Thread: http://www.tera-online.com/forums/sh...ad.php?t=10949 Guild Name: Sunless Contacts: Luciferia Focus: PvP/PvE Size: 40/50 Region: NA Timezone: EST Language: English Website: http://www.sunless-legion.org Recruitment Thread: http://tera-online.com/forums/showthread.php?t=7681 Guild Name: vVv Gaming Contacts: Lithyum Focus: PvP/PvE Size: Large Region: NA Timezone: CST Language: English Website: http://www.vvv-gaming.com/ Recruitment Thread: http://www.tera-online.com/forums/showthread.php?t=4116 South America Guild Name: Bloodline Contacts: Chosen - Elkor - Elkron Focus: PVP/PK/PVE Size: Medium (50+) Region: Brazil/International Timezone: GMT -3 Language: Portuguese/Spanish/English Website: www.bloodline.com.br Guild Name: Damnation Contacts: Muffin, Cupcake Focus: PvP/PvE/PK/GvG Size: Medium (110+) Region: Brazil Timezone: GMT -3 Language: Portuguese/English/Spanish Website: http://damnation.powerguild.net